Forged By Fire
by Akuya the Kitsune
Summary: Blood was heated, Kumogakure had attempted to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga. But when the Hokage gets reports of Naruto Uzumaki getting kidnapped that was the final straw. This is how the legend of Naruto Uzumaki will be born, Forged in Flames.


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any other references to anything else.

There is no Yaoi or Yuri in this story go look up hentai or something.

Pairing is undecided if there will be one at all, even if there is this will never be a romantic story

Naruto will be Quiet more tactical and realistically strong, he will not be super powered.

I'll try to make this a more realistic story that means more tactics, a lot of stabbing in the back and occasionally unheroic main character deaths (Poison, Assassination, being betrayed etc.)

Any way enjoy the story.

* * *

_Voices... there were voices. He couldn't see, but he could hear voices. Mumbled voices that sounded so far away... what happened? One moment... then the next... nothing._

_"Use a genjutsu to keep him asleep we don't know what the container can do." there was a chorus of yes sir and the ground left him as he was lifted in the air and slowly the sound of wind going past his ears died out._

* * *

"This is an outrage!" The shout came from Hiashi Hyuuga. The man had a pale face and long black hair that only made it stand out more. While he looked sickly he was anything but weak, a cool complexion plus mastery of the Hyuuga martial arts made him a very formidable opponent. The ambassador of Kumogakure, the head ninja of the village hidden in the clouds, found this out the hard way and was the very reason for the argument.

"I agree, Kumo should not be making the demands for reparations we should!" Shouted out one of the council members. This argument had started over the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi and royal princess of the Hyuuga clan, that kidnapping had been ended suddenly with a quick palm thrust to the heart ending the ambassadors life quickly.

"This is an act of war, I say we crush Kumogakure once and for all." This came from the old warhawk Danzo, he was a very crippled man but a surprisingly valuable tactician during war time, but none the less a thorn in his side for maintaining peace and the innocence of a couple promising children.

"We still haven't recovered from the last great shinobi war, if we take the path of war there is a highly good chance that there will be another. Iwagakure has been looking for allies to start a war with us for a very long time, plans have probably already been made." As the Hokage finished he took a puff from his smoke. The leader of the village and esteemed as the professor of death, Hiruzen Sarutobi can be described as wise, powerful and very sharp minded. However with his fair share of war and death would easily prefer the peaceful way out.

"I dunno Hokage-sama, giving into the demands of Kumogakure could be risky, if we give them the body of Hiashi Hyuuga ten years later after duplicating Byakugan we could be going to war anyway." This came from Shikaku

"No, there is another way!" The door opened revealing a identical of Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hizashi what are you doing here?" Hiashi asked.

"I am identical in appearance to Hiashi-sama but with the caged bird seal at my death the Byakugan will disappear, this will save countless death and politically halt Kumos drive for war."

"I will not allow this, you have nothing to do with this Hizashi I order you to step down not as your clan leader but as your elder brother!" Many of the council seemed surprised at the outburst.

"Hokage please." Hizashi begged. "Use me instead its the only way to save lives." The Hokage's mind was working furiously right now, it wasn't right but yet could save thousands at the cost of one man.

"I'm sorry Hizashi for what you must sacrifice we will go through with your plan." Hizashi simply smiled while Hiashi quickly stood up from his seat and walked to the door. Right as he was about to reach and open it the door flew open and a chuunin ran in.

"This is the second time this meeting has been interrupted this better be good Ebisu-san." The Hokage shouted out. Instead of responding the blue clad ninja walked quickly to the old leader and instead whispered in his ears. His eyes widened in surprise for just one moment before he steeled his resolve.

"At 0100 hours Kyuubi host Naruto Uzumaki was reported kidnapped by Kumogakure ninja by local Konoha ninja scanning the perimeter." There were a couple gasps.

"You can not ignore this my old friend." Sarutobi stared at the crippled Danzo, and let out a sigh.

"These are blatant attempts to test Konoha, we shall make the demand of the return of Naruto Uzumaki and reparations in gold, if not, Naruto-kun will serve as a martyr for the fourth great shinobi war." He turned to Danzo.

"Danzo... you know what to do." While Sarutobi did not like Danzo he made a formidable general and always proved his worth during wartime, he was conservative and always looked for ways to spare the most men so he could be trusted to be put in charge of troops.

"Hokage-sama, there has to be another way."

"Hizashi-kun, the attempted kidnapping of Hinata was already hard pressing me into invading Kumo, but after the successful kidnapping of Naruto war is unavoidable."

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and he was met with a rancid smell. He sat up and noticed he was in water, a sewer it looked like.

_'How did I get here?'_ There was a loud noise and the area shook violently. Ripples in the water were sent his way because of the force.

_'What was that?_'He stood up and followed the direction the ripples came from, his only guide were dimmed red lights bolted to the wall.

He eventually arrived at a large metal door. He unbolted the lock and reached up to the handle on the tips of his toes and kicked off the wall of to get enough momentum to get the door to swing open. Eventually he got the door to swing open and he was hit by a blast of warm air.

Inside he was met by two giant red eyes. His heart froze and all he could do was stare.

**"This is my container? A weak little child!" **The voice sounded angry but he wasn't one to take an insult even from two colossal red eyes.

"Who you calling weak! If your so strong how come your caged up!" There was silence.

**"Perhaps this can work after all."** This simply confused him further.

* * *

In this room currently there were six people. The Sandaime Hokage, Danzo, Hiashi, both his old teammates and advisers, Homura and Koharu as well as his student, legendary Toad Sannin Jiraiya.

"I've been gone for five years and your already starting wars." This came from Jiraiya. The legendary ninja was famous for his skill and ability to summon toads. He had a mass of spiky white hair and wore clothes similar to a Kabuki theater actor, a green kimono with a red vest over it.

"This was forced upon us by Kumo's transgressions upon this village's people." Jiraiya turned to Sarutobi's advisor Koharu.

"Surely nothing to start a war over. There still suffering from the loss of the third great shinobi war as well."

"And we shall take advantage of that, they thought we would sit idly while they attacked our village but they've gone to far." Hiruzen stated confidently. _'It must have really hit a nerve if it got sensei declaring war.'_

"First there was the attempted kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata, after the ambassador was killed by Hiashi while he was caught with Hinata, then they start making demands for Hiashi's head."

"I was about to go through with Hizashi's plan of using him instead so the Byakugan would not fall into Kumos hands but then..."

"Then what sensei? Spit it out already."

"They successfully kidnapped Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya's heart skipped a beat.

"W-w-what?"

"If they do not give into the demands of returning Naruto alive and paying in gold for there crimes then we will start war, for now we plan." Danzo grunted in response, _'what fools, young Naruto Uzumaki had a lot of guardians high up in the ranks, if they thought they could kidnap him with out a reaction they were greatly mistaken.'_

* * *

"What are you talking about?"

**"Do you know where we are?"**

"Umm, I guess the Konoha's sewers..."

**"Wrong, we are in your mind, do you know who I am now?"**

"...No?

**"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko!"** Naruto started to shake slightly.

"But how? The Yondaime Hokage killed you, the old man Hokage told me so!"

**"Is that what he told you? Your wrong, the Yondaime didn't kill me, he couldn't. So instead he sealed me inside of an infant born that same day."**

"M-me?"

**"Yes you child why do you think all the villagers hate you, laugh at you, ignore you, beat you, they treat you like a reincarnation of me, they think I am you."** Naruto fell to the ground and crossed his legs. The fox simply allowed him to process and accept the information.

"But why would they lie to me!" Try not to accept the truth.

**"For the same reason they do all those other things, they were afraid of you, what you would do once you were armed with the knowledge of my existence, even now you have contemplated releasing me for revenge." **

"What now?" He asked softly.

**"If you remember currently you were assaulted and kidnapped by Kumo ninja, the ones your Hokage said were coming to sign a treaty, they are after me and I will not be allowed to be used." **

"Well I can't escape I don't know how to wake up."

**"The reason you cannot wake up is because of a genjutsu casted over you. Do you remember what a genjutsu is?"**

"Yah the old man told me it was like ninjutsu except it fooled the brain."

**"The easiest way to break a genjutsu is to have another person dispel it for you, that other person is me."** Naruto simply nodded. **"Once you have woken I will direct you on how to escape." **Naruto slowly started to disappear and waved good-bye to the fox before he was completely gone.

**"Good luck kit..."**

* * *

Naruto's senses came back to him, he could feel the cold ground underneath him, hear the wind blow through the trees. _**'Good your still in Hi no Kuni'**_ The voice surprised him for one moment but he calmed himself.

The Kumo ninja had not expected him to release the genjutsu so he was not tied and free to move. _'__**Do you remember how to mask your chakra.'**_ He was about to open his mouth to speak,

_**'Do not speak, simply think.'**_ No he didn't remember, hell he forget what chakra was exactly.

_**'It is the same thing you do to loose the Konoha ANBU, making your presence vanish.'**_ Naruto nodded and willed his soul to vanish as he called it, it made him feel like he didn't exist but it stopped the ANBU from finding him when he was hiding.

_**'Reach out with your senses try to feel there presences it is similar to yours but not attached, focus hard they are most likely masking there chakra as well.' **_He did as he was told and felt several 'chakra signatures' but couldn't tell what was what.

_**'It will have to do, there are two guards, one is asleep the other one is unaware. There are two others asleep.'**_How would he escape without the one guard noticing him. _**'The guard is not focusing his senses on you but instead on his surrounding area, he didn't notice your chakra signature disappear, however he will eventually check up on you.'**_ So then it would be impossible...

_**'You will take advantage of the fact that he still thinks you are asleep, you will remove his existence this will ensure you get a good lead before the others are aware there friend is dead.'**_ I have... to kill him? _**'Its the only way that would give you a good chance of escaping, it's either your life or his.' **_

But how would he kill him he had no weapons. **'**_**You will have to steal it from the guard, kill him with his own kunai. I will try to guide your hand as much as possible but you will still have to do most of the work.'**_There was no way he could pickpocket a trained ninja especially one as alert as this one. _**'Your a natural assassin and thief you can do it, trust me.'**_ Naruto mentally nodded and gulped before standing up. He would only get one chance at this, next time they would bind him and be more aware.

He ever so silently made his way to the guard. Seeing in the dark had never been a problem for him so he new exactly where the guard was. His light body didn't make a sound on the dirt at all and before he knew it he was right behind the guard.

_**'Slowly open up his kunai pouch then quickly snatch the knife, position your hand so the when you pull it out blade does not touch any fabric.'**_ He did as was told, he pulled the tab open making sure the small button didn't make a noise then wrapped his finger around the ring of the kunai. With a quick tug he pulled the kunai straight out making sure it didn't clang with anything else in the pouch.

Success, but his celebration quickly became grim when he knew that he would have to kill the guard now. _**'Now Kit, when you kill him cover his mouth and slit his throat at the same time, this is the only way you can escape.' **_He mentally nodded again. He prepped him self and positioned his arms then like a coiled snake sprung on the enemy. His left hand covered his mouth and at the same time he cut the jugular.

The attempt to slit the ninja's throat was sloppy and instead stabbed through the wind pipe. The surprised ninja fell quickly and wriggled on the floor as blood entered his lungs. Naruto didn't do anything just sat there surprised and frightened at how the man responded. The man couldn't scream but was alive and dying.

They connected eyes for a moment then the ninja simply stopped moving. There was a slight moment of understanding as the Kumo ninja's eyes slowly shut. Naruto hadn't noticed the blood all over his face nor the pool of it on the ground. _**'Move quickly one of them will wake soon.' **_

* * *

"Hokage-sama Kumo refuses to pay in gold and state that they were not responsible for the kidnapping of Naruto or Hinata." The Hokage sighed.

"While we do not have evidence of Naruto's kidnapping we have to body of the Kumo ambassador and he was killed during the act of the crime they cannot ignore that, I grow tiresome of Kumogakure, tell them they have three days before I cut off trade."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Danzo, in three days go through with the preemptive strike." He nodded.

"Koharu go to the academy at let the teachers know there is a good chance of war, tell them to prepare the academy for wartime." His teammate nodded and left.

"Homaru, act as an ambassador and see if the Kazekage is an ally." His other teammate nodded and left.

"Jiraiya establish more connections in Kumogakure and if you have time Iwagakure as well."

"Hai sensei." He left with a quick nod as well.

"Hiashi prepare the Hyuuga war division."

"Hai Hokage-sama." He left as well.

Sarutobi took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. This was not how he wanted to be remembered but it was necessary.

* * *

Naruto did not know how long he was running but it was for a long time. He was starting to feel the fatigue and he was going slower. He ignored it and kept running he had to, he needed to survive. His legs buckled underneath him and he rolled onto the ground.

He tried to get up but couldn't move, his body wouldn't respond. It hurt to much to move. Darkness slowly overtook him and he prayed that he had gained enough distance.

* * *

_"I found him sir."_ His senses slowly came back and he suddenly felt pain. "Look at me you little demon!" Some one grabbed his chin and made him turned. His vision focus and the blur disappeared as he could the man who kicked him in the side.

"I would kill you now for what you did to Arayobi but your lucky the council wants you alive." He spat on him and kicked him again.

"Tie him up this time keep a good watch on him we don't need this happening again."

"Yes sir!" The three other ninja chorused out. They quickly tied him up but he noticed something they didn't. There was a ninja in the tree. The man held his index finger in front of his mouth signaling him to stay quiet. With a quick movement a kunai was sent flying at the man. He never saw it coming.

There was a loud scream as another ninja was pulled into a bush and the shouts ended as blood seeped out from the cover.

"We'll kill the boy!" One of the Kumo ninjas shouted out. The man picked Naruto up and held a Kunai to his neck. Naruto whimpered when there was a gut wrenching sound and he saw another kunai next to his neck. The man holding him hostage released his grip and fell to the ground dead. He saw the Konoha ANBU that had stabbed the man.

The other Kumo Ninja had already been killed as two more Konoha ANBU appeared.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The one that had saved him asked. He nodded his head still shaking from fright because of the whole ordeal. The Konoha ANBU picked him up. He pointed at one of the ANBU.

"You burn the bodies the rest of us will have to get to Konoha as soon as possible."

* * *

"Hokage the first good news of the war as arrived." The Sandaime was surprised when Danzo entered the room with good news.

"What would that be?"

"Ne operatives have found and returned Naruto, he is currently in the hospital suffering dehydration, exhaustion, and mental exhaustion I presume he will be released by tomorrow."

"I'm surprised you didn't keep the information from me and make Naruto a weapon."

"He is not mentally fit to become a Ne operative according to the reports from doctors, for once I agree instead of training he needs friends more then ever, besides if I am correct war time will allow a time for young Naruto to shine. He will become a strong warrior anyway." This worried Sarutobi, being captured by a group of enemy ninjas was a very frightening experience for a five year old boy.

"What else do you have to report."

"He was indeed kidnapped by Kumo ninja. It was group of one Jonin and four Chuunin, all are dead, the Jonin and three chuunin are dead while my operatives believe that Naruto was responsible for the fourth dead Chuunin as he had escaped and we found him just when the group had captured him again, the Jonin blamed him for the fourth Chuunin's death." The Hokage understood even more why Naruto was mentally 'unfit.' Being forced to kill somebody and being on the run didn't help the situation at all.

"This wasn't an attempt to politically hurt us they sent an entire squad, this is an act of war, they have no intention of paying reparations, Danzo launch the preemptive strike now we need to catch them off guard to gain an early advantage."

"Hai."

* * *

Naruto woke up to white walls. He was in Konoha, finally back in Konoha. However he didn't feel happy nor safe strangely just more vulnerable.

Sarutobi walked in the door and noticed Naruto was awake but was however surprised there was no loud outburst of Ojii-san.

"Naruto-kun it's good that your finally awake." Naruto hung his head.

"I..I.." He managed to stutter as a tear fell.

"You what Naruto?"

"I killed him, I killed him in cold blood, I watched him die! I'm nothing but a demon, the villagers are right!" he practically shouted out.

"Nonsense Naruto!" The Hokage raised his voice

"And that's not the worse of it!" Naruto shouted back taking the Hokage by surprise for the second time.

"I know about Kyuubi, I know he exists I saw him, he explained everything! Why didn't you tell me I deserved to know." This left the Hokage stunned but he calmed himself. He should have expected it eventually.

"Naruto you have to understand why I did what I did."

"I already know why you did it." For the fourth time the Hokage was surprised.

"Your afraid of me, your all afraid of me." Those weren't words he expected but he understood where Naruto was coming from.

"You don't understand Naruto, I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of what would happen to you, what do you think would happen if everybody knew you held the Kyuubi. There would be more people after you, Kumogakure found out and look what happened."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have told me, I could have kept a secret!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I was afraid, afraid that if I told you, you would loose your chance to be a normal kid, to keep your innocence."

"A whole lot of good that did me, in the end I'd turned up to be nothing but a monster, a murder." He practically spat out.

"You are not a murder and your definitely not a monster Uzumaki!" The Hokage shouted out. It was his turn to be taken by surprise. He had been addressed like simple everyday school boy by his instructor.

"I've killed thousands of people all dead by my hand, but do I look like a monster? There's two differences between me and a monster, I did because I had to, whether to save my life or the lives of Konoha. The other one is that I never enjoyed it, tell me Naruto did you enjoy taking that mans life?"

"N-no." He stuttered out.

"Then how could that make you a monster, you did it because you had to, because they were going to kill you." Naruto pondered that for a second.

"I-I'm sorry Ojii-san, I'm just so confused right now." He managed to sob out the rage leaving his system

"It's ok you had the right to be angry, now tell me everything that happened I know it might be hard but you need too." And he did it.

* * *

"Raikage-sama Konohagakure has taken what they declare a preemptive strike on bordering towns in Kumogakure."

"What?" He declared rather loudly. The Raikage was a very large black bald man but the white brows and mustache showed his age. He wore his over sized kage robes open showing off his muscles.

"Konoha has declared there attack preemptive war in results of the abrupt attacks on Konoha's Hyuga princess and local Jinchuriki."

"THOSE FOOLS!" He slammed the desk with the large weight he was previously doing curls with. The poor thing was shattered into splinters.

"I told them not to kidnap the Jinchuriki and they did it anyway! While the village may hate him the Hokage practically see's him as grandson. We weren't supposed to go to war and Sarutobi was the only damned thing keeping us out of it!" He was angry. He told them not to do it but they did anyway.

They had screwed up, a simple plan to gain Byakugan had failed, then they tried to turn the tables to gain some political power but yet again they had underestimated Konoha's will to protect it's own. People viewed it as weakness but the Raikage knew they were anything but weak.

"They sent these papers as a declaration of war." The man handed him the stack of papers and quickly left. A frown appeared on his face.

* * *

"Raikage we can't just let this happen." He growled in anger.

"I knew this would happen why did you ignore me!" He shouted at the council members.

"We didn't think that the village would react so violently to the kidnapping of the Kyuubi jailor."

"It didn't, what really heated the blood was the attempted kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata, then when we made demands it made them even madder! In fact if it wasn't for Sarutobi that alone would have had Konoha at our doors, the attack of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is what broke the Hokage!"

"But all our reports say that the Kyuubi jailor is hated in Konoha, even then the boy escaped."

"Even if you had successfully capture the Jinchuriki he would have been for nothing. He would not have been loyal to our village."

"But we could have easily persuaded him to join, hell we have two other jinchuriki and our village loves them."

"That's not the impression a kid gets when he's beaten by the first Kumo ninja he sees and is partly the reason why the Hokage was so angry!"

"Even so, we have been meaning to go to war for a very long time we now have the proper supplies and our men are better trained!" Tekki Taido the local war hawk, there seemed to be one in every village.

"That's what we thought in the last great war." He was all but ignored.

"I agree, we should take this opportunity to make Konoha look bad and gain necessary support from our neighboring countries." There was a chorus of agreement.

"We have a council for a reason, I say a fair vote is in order." Tekki said, he looked at the Raikage and smiled, the Raikage shot a death glare back.

"In favor of paying the reparations ordered to us by Konoha and attempting to sign a peace treaty with the Hokage."

"I am, we are at fault here and there is no reason for senseless violence!" Several members agreed.

"In favor of starting a full scale war with Konoha?" A chorus of 'I am' came from the crowd, there was no doubt who wanted what.

"Then Konoha has war." The Raikage growled audibly in rage. There was hell to pay for both the villages and he feared they wouldn't come out top, hopefully Sarutobi could pull through for him and simply fight till the council wrote a peace treaty.

What angered him the most however was that he was the one who dug this hell hole, he had allowed power to get through him and agreed with the plan to gain Byakugan, then when the council wanted to attempt on kidnapping the Kyuubi even though he shot the idea down, he hadn't kept an eye on them as he should have, now lots of good men would have to die needlessly because of a couple of power hungry politicians he had allowed loose on the world.

* * *

**This is a story idea I got and I had to do.**

**I hope I didn't make Kyuubi, Danzo to OOC**

**Kyuubi I know is different but I like making him however I feel like.**

**Danzo is hard, while he is competitive with Sarutobi (over the position of Kage.) and likes to settle things with war he does care about Konoha if ROOT (Know as the foundation in English I think.) is anything to go by.**

**Any way now that I got that story drive again I'll be updating my two crossovers this story might be a little slow until I hit the break point for Teardrop.**

**!! This is AU or alternative universe so do not tell me how things should have gone, I'm current in the manga (and eagerly awaiting an update.) and always read when it relates to my story or if I have a question about something so I know what would have happened. !!**

**So I dare you tell me that Konoha never went to war with Kumo because of the Hinata kidnapping and Hizashi sacrificed himself I dare you!**

**Also please review and give feedback I like the attention xD**

**Akuya out!**


End file.
